Practical Love
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Two sisters have been cursed since birth to never find a lover, due to their extreme powers. But like that's going to stop them from trying.However love, just might not be all they thought it was. Or is it?SMYGO
1. Chapter 1

**_Spirit_**- :_gasp_: my next fic! it was actually supposed to come out next week. but oh well. since i finished my last one yesterday it shall be here today! 

**_Tenshi_**- this story contains a bit of the plotline from the moive Pratcial Magic. but really only the basic plotline.

**_Spirit_**- you don't have to see the moive to read the fic. Most of the plot is all mine. anyways a side note. the two "spells" at the beginning and end are just poems i made up. the second one is only half mine.most of the spells said in here are little ryhmes i make so really, i don't think they would work if you were to try the spell.

**_Tenshi_**- anyways here is the first Chappy! I'm not in it :_pouts_:

**_Spirit_**- you don't fit with the plot, deal with it. Hope you all enjoy!

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic. however i do claim ownership to Shani (who will be reveiled in a much later chapter)

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik(just known as Marik), Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Shani's Spell 88

_These Children's powers_

_are to strong and free _

_now I must bind them to thee._

_Let life be long,_

_let life be grand._

_However no love _

_shall come from this land._

_Your powers are much to great _

_darkness falls within your hate._

_No man can bare _

_all that you posses. _

_Just live your life _

_and then lay to rest..._

_So mote it be..._

88888

There were so many flowers of all sorts of colors. Red, purple, orange, pink and a few white. Willow trees hung over head as well as a few pines. Their smells drifting around the cool gentle night air. A wide dirt path led up to this large white house. Ivy covered a lot of the entrance and the stairs creaked with age. It had seen many years, since some of the wood to the porch looked like it was rotten and weary.

Chairs were spread about the porch as well as a few small tables. They looked out at the moon light that peeked through the branches, casting light here and there giving the scene a magical look. It felt so serene. Outback you could here the ocean as it washed over the rocks. A light breeze blew by as a young girl stepped out onto the balcony halfway over the attacked greenhouse.

She had long blonde hair with a red bow in it. She wore a cute little orange and red nightgown with white slippers. In her small hands was a bowl with many different colored rose petal in it. As she whispered under her breathe the petals began to float out of the bowl and spiral around her. Her cornflower blue eyes watched as they flew off towards the moon, and she smiled.

"Minako? What are you doing out here?" asked a small voice. The child turned to see her younger sister standing there.

The other little girl rubbed her sleepy eyes as she walked over. She had short black hair and violet eyes. A huge white t-shirt adorned her small body as she tried not to yawn. It was obviously late at night. Minako smiled at her and turned to face the little girl

"I was just doing a spell Hotaru." suddenly "Hotaru" didn't look as sleepy.

"But, we're not allowed to do spells without Setsuna-mama's or the others permission."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I know, but it was just a small one. All it needed were a few rose petals." Hotaru rested her arms on the railing and then rested her chin on them as she looked out at the sea.

"Ok then what was the spell?" she asked. Minako slightly blushed which made Hotaru smile. "Let me guess. A love spell?"

Reluctantly Minako nodded. Hotaru shook her head and looked away. Minako was always trying to do those spells, but it was hopeless. A curse had been placed on the two since birth. A curse was what they called it anyway. It was a spell to keep them from sharing their love with another.

In turn it was to protect their would be lover. Both girls had a tremendous amount of magical energy. Sometimes they couldn't control all of it at once. Also, due to Haruka's constant watch over them, Minako never could get around to completing a spell. But if all this spell required was a few rose petals then it probably wasn't to dangerous, therefore..it probably wouldn't work on them. Straightening up Hotaru took her sister's hand.

"Let's go back in now. Michiru-mama might check on us, and see we're not there." with a nod the blonde followed her sister back inside and to their room. Quickly they climbed into bed and closed their eyes. Hotaru fell asleep instantly, but Minako just couldn't. She wondered if the spell would really work. With a hopeful smile she turned over and hummed herself to sleep.

88 Minako's Spell 88

_One Petal to seek my love, one to find my love,_

_One to bring my love, one to bind my love._

_Also in my little bowl, a wish I have that is untold._

_To help my sister to unfold, her young heart that is so cold._

_Venus, help us with our curse, let it finally just give and burst,_

_Let us love the best and worse, till we find the one that comes first._

_Forever bound together as one,_

_So mote it be. This spell is done._

* * *

**_Spirit_**- short, but it's only the first chap. 

_**Tenshi**_- the next one is where the story mostly picks up and begins.

**_Spirit_**- so Please Review if you want more! Ja ne

Death


	2. A family of Witchs

**_Spirit_**- Yeah next chappy! 

**_Tenshi_**- hurry up we have to go to school!

**_Spirit_**- if you shut up i can put it up!

**_Tenshi_**- ...huh? what? where am i?

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: Tenshi's a little. . . More braindead in the mornings. anyways here it is!

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Minako/Yami

* * *

88 10 years later 88 

Haruka sat in the living room of their large house. She was reading her racer magazine that had just arrived in the mail. Something didn't feel right though..It was quiet. Very quiet. Michiru and Setsuna were out shopping which left her alone with the girls. That's it! Where were the girls? They were just here a moment ago.

Sighing she closed the magazine and went to look for them. The first place she checking was the small extra kitchen built into the house. It had once just been a office room, but they changed it to house all their herbs, oils, and other items for their spells. She checked inside the cabinet and saw the spell book was still there. Ok so they weren't doing anything to bad.

Walking over to the stairs she stopped and called out. "Girls! Are you up there?" no response came. She hadn't heard them leave the house...so where were they?

Suddenly a crashing sound came the green house. Quickly she rushed over and threw open the door. There she saw Minako cursing as she had dropped a flower pot. Haruka sighed in relief. "Hey, what are you doing? And where's you sister?" she asked.

Minako looked up to see her. She was wearing a apron over a blue sun dress. Her brown sandals were covered in dirt as were her feet. From the look of it, she was trying to take the young oleanders out of the smaller pot and put them into a bigger one. Of course being herself, she had dropped the small pot with the flowers still inside.

"Oh hi Haruka-papa. No I haven't seen her. I think she might be out back reading though."she answered. Haruka nodded and went to go make sure.

Instead she found the violet eyed teen out on the front porch reading a rather old looking book. Probably from Setsuna's library. "Hey Firefly. I was looking for you."

Hotaru jumped at the sound of her guardians voice. The quick movement cause her hair to move and reveal a bruise on her left temple. Haruka stared at it, then went to the girl side. Lightly she touched it, which made Hotaru flinch. The sandy haired woman felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists.

"Who gave you that?" she demanded.

The girl winced. "I...fell on rock."

"Oh please Hotaru, that excuse is older than Setsuna! How did you Really get that?"Minako came running out when she heard Haruka yelling.

"What's going on?"

Haruka turned her glare to her now. "Did you know about this?" she asked motioning towards Hotaru's bruise. Minako stared at it in shock. Obviously she had not seen it before. Quickly she ran over to better inspect it.

"Hotaru-chan what happened?"

Hotaru got up and moved away from both girls. "Some boy just threw a rock at me ok! It's not like I'm bleeding or anything!" oh great, they got her worked up now. She threw the book onto the chair she had been sitting on and ran off the porch.

Haruka sighed, she had overreacted again. Hotaru wasn't normally a mean girl, but when put on the spot she just snapped. By now she was just used to being alone, and not getting as much attention as others. She looked at Minako who nodded. The young blonde took off her apron and went after her sister.

She found Hotaru sitting on a rock within the small woods next to their house. With a smile on her face the blue eyed girl sat back to back with her. "So..how ya doin?" she asked in a carefree tone.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. "Lousy."

"Hm..it was Clay who threw the stone wasn't it?"

Hotaru sighed. "Yeah, I was just walking by when I heard someone call out 'Witch!'. then a stone hit my head. I turned to see him and his buddies laughing."

Minako then became a little concerned and glanced over her shoulder at her. "You didn't "do" anything to them to cause this..did you?"

"No...but they won't be having good dreams for quite some time now." at this the blonde smirked. Hotaru was very good at revenge spells. Small ones though. Usually just the ones that don't require any sort of material or long chants. Both girls knew better then to tamper with bigger dark spells.

"Hey at least we don't have to see much of him anymore. Remember? We're being transferred to a new school." Minako pointed out.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That's in a totally different town. Either the others are going to get us an apartment there, or we're going to have to wake up very early to make it to school."

"Oh I hope they get us an apartment. It would be like we're living on our own. We could even do some spells without getting caught!"

"Um..one problem...we don't have our own spell book." Minako then had a sly look on her face.

"It's not...complete, no." Hotaru now half turned to look at her.

"What did you do?" she asked smiling.

"I might have...copied a few spells in my "diary", from the other's book." now the violet eyed girl smirked.

"Nice one Mina-chan. If you want I can steal the book again tonight and you can copy more." Minako nodded in agreement and they shook hands. The two then got off the rock and headed back to the house. However Hotaru couldn't shake this strange feeling she had. Something was about to happen, and she didn't know what.

88888

Marik wondered around the Shadow Realm. The deserted place looked much like a barren waste land. It had already been a year since his imprisonment to this place. A whole year. Had it really been that long? All he had was his few memories of when he was on Earth. Several times he had forgotten what the other world had even looked like.

This world was of darkness and death. A place he at first had actually enjoyed, but his likeness of it soon faded. It was a cold place, a lonely one. He was surprised he hadn't gone mad yet with the silence. That still silence. Like you were under water, you couldn't hear a thing. Even when he spoke there came no echo. His words were eaten as soon as they left his mouth.

He didn't know if he would take back his actions on Earth. Not even if he was given the choice to start over. How could a being of hatred start over anyhow? You probably couldn't, for you were the hatred one had suffered. That was what he was. The hatred of that boy, Malik. That was all he was, nothing more.

The sandy haired teen sighed as he continued to pace around the area. His lavender eyes trailed the ground as he walked. Lets see, what was there to do today?... Nothing! That's all that ever happened around this place. Every once in awhile a monster would be sent down. But when that happened the Reaper of Cards would come to claim it. The eerie being had never come to claim him though, and he didn't know why.

"It's just a stupid monster anyways. It's probably too afraid of me." he said with a sinister smirk. He doubted this was the truth, but he didn't care. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something.

A few yards away lay a form, a small one. At first he thought it might have been a small monster, but when he focused more on it, it looked more human shaped. Maybe it was a human looking monster? His curiosity got the better of him and he went over to inspect it. He was not ready for what he was about to see, and when he did, he gasped.

There lay a girl, probably no more than 16. She wore a black turtle neck, skirt, and stockings. Her short ebony hair curtained her face, so he couldn't see it. The only skin he saw was her hands, which were pale. Squatting down in front of her he checked to see if she was breathing. Sure enough her chest moved ever so slightly, as if she were asleep.

"What the hell is a human girl doing here?" he asked himself. This was obviously not a monster. If it was, the Reaper would have showed up by now. He checked the dark clouded sky just in case though. A moan pulled his attention back to her and he saw she was waking up. Carefully he moved her hair away from her heart shaped face. "Hey, what the hell are you doing here?"

It nearly took his breathe away when she finally opened her eyes. They were a dark purple color, violet, and huge. The girl sat up and looked around, she then turned to him. "Where am I?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?... You've been sent to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- zzzz 

_**Spirit**_- Tenshi we missed the bus!

**_Tenshi_**- Huh? What? No! my perfect attendance record!

**_Spirit_**- :_giggles_: Tenshi we don't take the bus,...and you don't have a perfect record. but we do got to go. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. The Realm of Shadows

**_Spirit_**- Hi all sorry for not keeping up with my fics to well. a lots been going on lately, and i'm starting to get writters block on a lot of my work. 

**_Tenshi_**- Dame!(not good)

**_Spirit_**- nope. hopefully I'll be bale to at least get one chap of my other two fics out before X-mass. but anywho. heres the next chap to this one!

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

It nearly took his breathe away when she finally opened her eyes. They were a dark purple color, violet, and huge. The girl sat up and looked around, she then turned to him. "Where am I?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?... You've been sent to the Shadow Realm."

88 This Time 88

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Hotaru asked blinking. The boy with long gravity defying sandy hair looked at her in shock. She found his hair style rather odd. It stuck up in chunks and was really thick. His eyes were a soft lavender, but looked menacing, and also exotic. His skin was very tan, like he spent his whole life out in the sun. It was almost as if he were her opposite.

"You've got to be joking? You don't know how you got here, or even where here is?" he snapped.

The violet eyed girl glared at him. "No, I'm afraid I don't! Care to inform me?"it was now Marik's turn to narrow his eyes at her. How dare she talk to him like that. She was just some weak human girl. Probably a spoiled one too, with this kind of attitude.

"You should watch how you say things girl. I'm probably the only chance you got of surviving this place."

"Hotaru."

"What?"

"My name, it's Hotaru. I prefer to be called that than 'girl'." she stated and tried to stand. The thing looked like she would fall over any moment. Sighing Marik got up and pulled her to her feet by her arm roughly. Not the nicest way of doing it, but this was after all Marik.

As soon as she was up she pulled back her arm. "I'm Marik. So 'Hotaru', do you remember what you were doing last? That might help us figure out how you got here."

"I was..sleeping. I had just gone to bed, and the next thing I know I'm here." she explained.

Marik smirked. "Well this isn't a dream so you wont find it as easy to get out of. I've been stuck here for a year."

"Why?" she asked. He nearly flinched at the innocence in her voice.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped.

Hotaru just shrugged and looked around. All Marik could look at was her. If it wasn't for the look in her eyes, he would have thought she was just some weak, snappy, but normal girl. However her eyes warned him against that thought. They held pain, death, and sorrow. Her violet orbs opened up to a world even darker than this one. Perhaps even deadly.

Though she didn't look like it, the air around her reeked of magical power. The kind of power he once held. The power to destroy all in its way. Something else clung to her though. A type of healing and soothing effect. It was as if the girl had the power to destroy a world, and yet save it. If it wasn't for that healing factor, she would have been just like him. The fact that she wasn't like him, was what drew her to the sandy haired teen.

"Why are you staring at me?" his lavender eyes looked up to see she was looking at him funny.

"Your beautiful." he stated as if it were nothing. A smirk tugged at his lips when the girl blushed. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his sentence in this hell hole with her, which was for all eternity. She would provide some amusement for him.

"Um..so..what exactly is this place?" she asked, trying to change the subject off her.

Marik looked around. "It's a grave yard in a sense. Monsters, and sometimes even people are banished here. There's a being called the Reaper of Cards. It destroys all the monsters sent here, but it has yet to come after me. I guess it doesn't have an interest in humans."

"The Reaper of Cards?.." that sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite figure out where she had heard it.

Marik looked back at her. "Normally humans have to do some pretty bad stuff to be sent here. You haven't been bad have you?" he asked smirking. Hotaru just glared at him again.

"No I haven't. The worst possible thing I last did was lie to my guardian or call some guys jerks. But I doubt that's much of crime for this place." Marik nodded.

Great now he was stuck with a goody two-shoes. But if the girl hadn't done anything wrong than why was she here? Of course what Hotaru said had been a lie, she had after all put that revenge spell on Clay. . but that was just a little spell. Wait, maybe she had done something wrong with it, and it went to her instead of him. That might explain how she got here.

Suddenly a sound drew their attention to behind them. Marik growled as the girl gasped. There stood a Pale Beast monster. It studied them and began to approach cautiously. The thing had found it's prey. Quickly taking the girls hand, Marik made a run for it. He had no power in this realm to fight a monster. He looked back to see it following them. Where the hell was that damned Reaper of Cards?

Hotaru was having trouble keeping up. Her body wasn't liking this much activity. It wasn't long before she couldn't take it and fell to her knees. Marik stopped running when he felt her slip out of his grip and looked back at her. The violet eyed girl clutched her chest as a wave of pain washed over her. Something kneeled next to her and she found it was Marik.

"Get up unless you want to die!" he shouted.

"I...can't..." she gasped. They heard the beast growl and turned to see it leap at them. Hotaru closed her eyes. 'Oh mighty Hecate, please protect us.' she silently prayed.

The next event came as a shock to all three. Hotaru's eyes turned black and were glowing. The girls face became serious and her hair became weightless. An eerie purple aura surrounded the two teens. Suddenly a dark light shot out and hit the beast. It gave a ear-splitting cry, before it disintegrated.

Marik looked at the spot where it once had been. There was nothing there. Not a trace of the creature was left. Hotaru reverted back to her normal self and collapsed completely. She could barely stay conscious. She had never done anything like that before. Had Hecate used her body as a vessel just then? Or was that her own power?

"What...what the hell did you just do?" Marik asked, but the violet eyed girl was to weak to answer.

Sighing he sat down and lifted the girl onto his lap. She didn't notice for she was in to much pain. Now Marik had an idea of why she was here. He had been right about her dark, tainted soul. The power she just displayed could probably destroy a lot tougher of a monster than a Pale Beast. Perhaps she had no real control over it, and was thought to be a threat.

"Hey, can you hear me?" he asked. Hotaru nodded. "Good, you need to stay awake. I don't want you passing out. That means I'll have to carry you back."

Through her half closed eyes she glared at him. "...a ...thank you...would be nice..." she breathed. He just smirked.

"I don't do nice."

Hotaru just closed her eyes, and focused on calming her body down. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and became more even. The pain in her chest subsided, but she still felt to weak to stand. However she was able to sit up. It was then that she realized she was on the boys lap.

Her cheeks became a light pink color. "Um you can let go of me now." he smirked.

"And what if I like holding you?" her blush darkened. What was with this boy? Healing people was enough to freak them out. Marik had seen her "witch" side though and was still acting like a flirt to her. Was this guy insane or something? He did say this place was for people who have done horrible crimes. Perhaps he was insane then. "Hey what's happening to you!" he suddenly cried.

Looking at her hands she found she could see right through them. "I don't know.." fear took over her. Was she disappearing? What was going on? Marik tried to keep a grip on her, but before long his arms went right through her body. She began to float out of his lap. The violet eyed girl reached out to him.

"Marik help!" she cried. He got up and tried to grab her, but it was to late. She was gone.

88888

Hotaru opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around to see where she was. The surrounding area sunk in and she blinked. This was...her room. She was in her bed covered in her sheets. It was like she had just woken up from a nightmare...or at least a weird dream. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Michiru.

"Didn't you hear me calling? I said breakfast was ready. Hurry up, we also have a surprise for you and Minako." Hotaru nodded and the aqua haired woman left.

She then got up and put her purple robe on. Had it really been a dream? The pain was to real for it to be fake, and she remembered feeling Marik when he was holding her. Then it was no dream. Somehow when she slept she had unconsciously gone to another Realm.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Don't think Mariks just going to be nice to her now. Trust me i have more drama for those two.

**_Tenshi_**- the next chap will be more Minako centered

**_Spirit_**- Yep! I'll be kind of switching between the two, until more later chaps. well hoped you liked it, Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	4. Our Little Meetings

**_Spirit_**- hey all, been awhile. well now that x-mas is over, maybe things will get back to normal around here. 

_**Tenshi**_- what's normal?

**_Spirit_**- something that will never be included in your vocabulary. anyways here's the next chap!

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

She then got up and put her purple robe on. Had it really been a dream? The pain was to real for it to be fake, and she remembered feeling Marik when he was holding her. Then it was no dream. Somehow when she slept she had unconsciously gone to another Realm.

88 This Time 88

Minako smiled as she moved some pancakes onto her plate. Everyone minus her sister was already at the table eating. Finally the violet eyed girl came running in and quickly sat down next to her. The blonde wondered why she had slept in so late. It wasn't like her. Shrugging it off she quickly grabbed the syrup before Haruka could get it.

"So what's this surprise you have for me and Taru?" Minako asked pouring the thick stuff on her pancakes.

The three older women looked at each other and smiled. "Well we have decided to let you girls have your own apartment...and your own remedy shop too."

Both girls stopped eating. Minako set the syrup down as she stood out of her seat. "Are you serious? You mean a little shop like the one you three have?"

"But we still don't know how to make half of that stuff." Hotaru pointed out.

Haruka grinned. "Don't worry, we've got that covered." with that she nodded to Michiru. The aqua haired woman then pulled a large book out from under the table and set it down in the middle.

"Here, this is the book we had used to learn all that stuff. It holds all the instructions for the products we make. We'll also give you some of the ready ingredients as well as seeds to start growing your own. So...what do you say?"

"Thank you!" both cried and got up to hug their guardians. The women smiled and hugged them back. The girls quickly finished eating then went into the greenhouse to look through the book and see what herbs and flowers did what. They already knew the basic stuff. But they didn't know what combinations of the plants would do. Hotaru held the book and called out the names while Minako looked around for them.

It was then that Minako stopped. "Hey Hotaru,...if we open up this shop, then people will start thinking we're witches."

"We are witches...but I see your point. Hmm...I know. We can only make the stuff that's for normal problems. Like this one for hives, or this one for sore throats. We'll leave the ones like for dreams and other problems out."

Minako smiled and nodded. That would probably work. She then back among the tables looking for the Chive plant. "Do you think there'll be any cute boys in Domino?"

"I don't know." Hotaru said still looking through the book. "Why? It's not like any of them could love us."

The blonde frowned. Why must that girl always be so pessimistic? Shacking her head she went back to looking amongst the tables again. It wasn't long till the girls found out most of the things they would be needing. When that was done Hotaru went to go read and Minako went out for a bike ride. Though she hated to admit it, she was going to miss this town.

They had grown up here, and though the people weren't to friendly, it was still home. Soon the trees would turn orange, brown, and red. Autumn colors. She would miss that too. Hotaru and herself would usually play in the leaves they gathered. Even at this age. Nothing was childish to them.

Sure they grew out of some things, like playing with dolls. But there were still things they just couldn't give up yet. Like trick or treating, or playing at the playground. Even when other people stared at them they didn't care. Hell Haruka even did some kid stuff. She was to tall for trick or treating, but she would challenge them at who could jump the farthest on the swings, and things like that.

Minako smiled to herself. "I wonder if Hotaru and I will still get to do things like that in Domino. Probably not...but who know's maybe we'll find some other things to do."

Suddenly a guy stepped out in front of her. Quickly she pulled the brake on her bike and skidded to a stop. She yelped when she lost her balance and fell over, the bike now sandwiching one leg between it and the pavement. "Ouch..that hurt." she whined.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you when I was about to cross the street. Here let me help." said a kind voice. Minako looked up to see a two hands moving the bike off her. Then one of them was offered to her. She took it and stood up. Looking at his face she blushed. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and wind blown. His bangs almost covered his sapphire eyes.

"Um miss..are you ok?" he asked.

The blonde quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts then smiled nervously. "Yes, sorry, I'm ok. Thank you."

He just kindly smiled. "Well I still feel bad. How about I get you some ice-cream as an apology."

Was this guy for real? He must be new in town cause she had never seen him before. That also meant he didn't know she was a witch! Yes! This was the moment she had been waiting for. Finally all those love spells were paying off.

Then something Hotaru might say crept into her mind. "You're getting way ahead of yourself Minako. He didn't ask you out, just if he could get you some ice-cream." mentally she glared at her sister. Damn it! The violet eyed girl wasn't even here, and already she was ruining the moment.

"Um miss?" asked the guy.

"Oh sorry. Yes, I would love some ice-cream. My name is Minako by the way." she said putting her smile back on.

"I'm Steven."

They began walking, Minako's bike between them. "So Steven-san. I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just visiting some relatives of mine before the summers over. I'll be going back to Domino City tomorrow." Minako gasped.

"Really? No way. Me and my sister are moving there. We'll be going to school there too."

"Really? What school?"

"Domino High."

"Hey that's my school." the two continued to talk as they went into the store and bought ice-cream. Steven told her all about Domino. It sounded like a great place. Even for a couple of witches. Neither had realized it was starting to get late. Both left the store and saw the sun was nearly set. Lamps along the quiet streets were already turned on.

"Uh oh, I better get home. Everyone's probably worried about me." Minako said. She then smiled at Steven. "Thanks for the ice-cream. I'll see you in a few days." with that she got on her bike and rode off.

88888

Minako walked into the house with a big smile on her face. The others looked at her, but just shrugged it off. Minako was always happy. Though something did seem different about her. Skipping up the stairs the girl went up to the attic. Her smile grew when she found who she was looking for. Prancing over she took the headphones off Hotaru's head, and sat down in front of her.

Hotaru, who had jumped at her sisters sudden entrance, glared at her. She had been meditating for only 10mins. Then she noticed how happy she was. "What's got you all cheery." she asked pressing the stop button on her walkman.

"I met this really nice and hot guy today!" Minako cried and suddenly hugged her sister.

Hotaru struggled to get out of her sister's grip. "Minako! Your squeezing me!" the blonde released her and tried to contain her excitment.

Regaining her breathe and composure, Hotaru looked over at her a little annoyed. "I'm guessing you want to tell me the whole thing now?"

"Yep! It was so great. His name is Steven. I was riding my bike, when all of a sudden this guy steps out into the street. I miss him but end up falling off my bike. He helped me up and offered to buy me ice-cream. We talked for like ever. He is so cool!" by now she had jumped up and was jumping all over the room. Hotaru actually found it quite amusing, 'til her sister got in her face again. "And that's not even the best part."

Raising an eyebrow the violet eyed girl asked, "really? And what is?"

"He told me he lives in Domino and is going to be attending at our new school!" she squealed. Hotaru thought she would go death if she didn't calm down the blonde soon, or at least got her quiet.

"Yeah well. . . I met a boy last night." yep, that did the trick. Instantly Minako sat down and was staring at her wide eyed.

"You did? Last night? What happened?" she asked. Something wasn't right here. How did her violet eyed sister meet a guy at night time? She knew she didn't sneak out, they only snuck out together, that was their rule. Also the tone of her sisters voice didn't sound right. It sounded like she was confused about the whole ordeal.

Looking down, Hotaru began to explain, "it was while I was sleeping. I must have gone to another realm or something, cause I know it wasn't a dream. I was in this place called the Shadow Realm. There was a boy there, he said his name was Marik. He told me it was a place for really bad people or monsters. Then this one monster came after us. I fell while running and prayed to Hecate to save us."

Minako blinked. "Why did you pray to her." The Goddess, Hecate, was a guide to the underworld. She was also none as the Crone Goddess, one of the four to the moon. Normally you would not pray to her for safety, she being a Dark Goddess and all, though she wasn't evil.

"I have no idea. Her name just came to me so I prayed to her. But that's not even the weirdest part. Something then happened to me. I started glowing and shot this dark blast thing at the monster. Once it was dead I became normal again. After a few more moments I began to disappear, but when I opened my eyes I was back in bed."

Minako seemed to be pondering this. "And you're sure it's no dream?" Hotaru nodded. "Did it scare you or something?"

"No, it was just weird. Plus I'm worried, that I might go back there and never be able to come back to this world" the blonde nodded, then smiled.

"Hey! I know something that might help."

Hotaru looked surprised. "Really what?" a bright smile appeared on the blue eyed girls face again and she got up, pulling her sister along with her.

"Come on! I'll show you!"

* * *

_**Spirit**_- ooh what is Minako-chan planning i wonder.

**_Tenshi_**- you know! tell me!

**_Spirit_**- nope. i'm not telling anyone. you'll just have to wait and see, so if you want to find out, Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	5. Destiny Bond

_**Spirit**_- Gack! school started up again. then again that's where i get a lot of my inspiration from. 

**_Tenshi_**- Spirit is sorry for not keeping up with her writting, but now that we're back in school, maybe she'll get her act together.

**_Spirit_**- whatever, anyways here's the next chap.

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Hotaru looked surprised. "Really what?" a bright smile appeared on the blue eyed girls face again and she got up, pulling her sister along with her.

"Come on! I'll show you!"

88 This time 88

Hotaru was leaning against a tree in the woods. Minako had told her to go to their 'secret spot' and wait for her there. Apparently they were going to perform a spell. Why else would she be told to go here? It was a small clearing the two had found when they were six. They found the ground there was stone. A small house or shed must have once stood over it. Now however only the stone and drainage holes were left.

It was the perfect place for the two to secretly perform spells. The spot was also well away from the house, so that their guardians wouldn't see any of the candlelight. While Hotaru waited she swept away the sticks and dead leaves that had been left there over the last winter. She also pulled out any weeds or grass that had started growing. This was to prevent any fires from starting.

Rustling caught her attention and she looked up to see Minako with a bulging backpack on her back and a book in her hand. Hotaru helped her take the heavy thing off and set up the area. Looking at the book she realized it wasn't their guardians or Minako's normal spell book. "Where'd you get that. Don't tell me you got it at a library."

"No, it used to be mama's. It's loaded with spells she created and performed with Setsuna and the others. I read it awhile back and I wanted to test some of them out."

"Oh. . . so which one's going to help me?" Hotaru asked.

"Well it's not going to help that specifically. But it might help in another way. It's called Fatum Iugum."

Hotaru knew that was Latin, and fished around for it's translation in her brain. "'Destiny Bond?' what can it do?"

"Duh, we can tie our destinies together. So if something big, and I mean really big, happens to one of us, either the same thing or something relatively the same will happen to the other."

"Are you sure it's going to work? Besides that sounds like it would be a bit much just for this."

"No harm in trying right? Plus, we're moving to a new place. What if you and I start to go separate ways. I don't want to be parted from the only person in the world that completely understands me. Now, it says to light the candles that represent the ones to be bound. Here, I brought your lavender candle." Minako said, taking out a tall lavender candle and a tall orange one. Hotaru lit them and waited for the next instructions. They went through all the steps and soon had everything ready. Minako set the book down between them and they both kneeled in the middle of all their items, and tools.

Minako took Hotaru's hands in hers then looked down at the book. "Ok, the last thing it says to do is to share our blood and chant: We join together the paths we take, let now our destinies re-awake. Bind our Fates, from two to one, let not it break, or come undone; until you feel the bond is complete." at this Hotaru took out her pocket knife and opened it up. Wincing she cut the skin of her palm. Minako then took it and did the same. They then placed their palms together, closed their eyes and began the chant.

"We join together the paths we take, let now our destinies re-awake. Bind our Fates, from two to one, let not it break, or come undone." the wind began to pick up as they kept repeating. Their candles blew out, but neither girl seemed to care. The words just kept flowing from their mouths. No longer were they insync with each other. Their voices combined with the wind which seemed to carry them away. Suddenly the candles were aflame again and both girls felt a jolt pass through them and exit out of their finger tips.

They opened their eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal, and other than that one jolt, nothing really happened. "Did it work?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. . . I don't feel any different." Minako said checking herself over.

"I don't either, but we did get a reaction. That's enough for me." Hotaru said, and began packing up the stuff.

Minako nodded and helped her. Soon everything was put away and the two went back up to the house. "Hey. Why don't I spend the night in our room tonight? To see if you actually go anywhere."

"That's a great idea. And if anything happens I want you to record it. The others might now what it is if I know more about what exactly happens." the two hurried inside and got ready for bed. Minako brought a soda and some snacks for herself as well as a journal. Hotaru lay in her bed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

88888

Was this his punishment for trying to take over the Earth? Or for trying to kill the Pharaoh and his friends? Maybe it was because of what he was? Marik didn't know, but it was getting on his nerves. For one whole year he had been alone. Damned to walk this plane of death with nobody but his own mind for comfort.

Then finally he finds someone else similar to him, and she's ripped away. It felt like someone was watching him. Laughing at how he had got his hopes so high. Was this fate's cruel twisted joke, or was he just cursed? Possibly they had sent the violet eyed girl just to torture him in the end.

The girl called Hotaru. The name suited her perfectly. Despite the darkness of this world, and her own dark side, she still managed to carry a little light with her. The sandy haired teen found himself longing to see her again. To feel her pale smooth skin against his own. To see her violet pools that held many sad and lonely tales in them. He wanted her. No, he needed her.

He had been on the brink of madness, and then she came. Slightly lighting up the darkened world he resided in. Perhaps it wasn't a cruel joke then. Perhaps she had been sent to save him. Free him from the insanity he had been falling into. His own little dark angel.

Now he longed for her even more. What had happened to her? Where was she now? Maybe she had been sent back to Earth? He wanted to know. If he could find out, he might be able to get her back to him. There was so much more he could learn about her. What her hobbies were, why she was so sad. Just anything. He wanted to hear another voice again, especially her's.

The lavender eyed teen sighed. "It doesn't matter what I want. She's probably not coming back here anyways."

"KYAAHHHH!" came a loud cry from above.

Marik looked up to see what it was but before he knew it, something heavy had fallen on him, and he fell to the ground. Grumbling he tried to move, but found whatever it was, was crushing him. Opening his eyes, he gasped when he found out it was Hotaru. The girl began to stir, then slowly opened her own violet eyes. She looked around and realized she was on top of him. Quickly she got off to let him up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you." she said, slightly blushing.

Marik sat up, wincing a little. "Sure you didn't... Anyways what are you doing back here?" Hotaru blinked then suddenly stood up and gasped.

"I'm here again. Oh gosh I hope Minako's not freaking out!"

"Who's Minako?"

Hotaru smiled. "Oh that's my sister. She's staying the night in my room to see if I actually do go anywhere while I'm asleep."

Marik tried to keep his expression from changing but the truth was he was in shock at the moment. The girl had actually smiled. It was a true smile too. He thought she looked nice before, but for some reason she just completely lit up when she smiled. He then caught on to what she said.

"Wait. . . you mean you can only come here when you're sleeping?" he asked.

Hotaru shrugged. "I guess so. My unconscious must have opened up a portal or something." Well this was interesting. So not only did the girl have strange destructive powers, but she could also appear in this realm while sleeping. Maybe she could be his ticket out of here. Suddenly he became aware of a hand waving in his face.

"Marik? You ok?" He glared at her for startling him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking!" he snapped. Hotaru looked at him in surprise then narrowed her eyes and began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To find a way to get back to my world. If you're going to be a jerk, then I don't want to be here." she yelled as she stocked off. Marik's eyes widened. What if she actually did find a way to leave? Then he would be alone again. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to stay here whether she liked it or not. Quickly he rushed over and got in front of her. Without hesitating he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Hotaru gasped in surprise then began struggle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"No, your staying with me and that's final." he said sternly then began walking to the cave he usually stayed in.

Hotaru just pounded on his back. "What do you mean 'no'? I'm not your slave or anything you jackass!"

" Shut the hell up bitch! Cause I don't care, I don't want to be alone anymore! So you're staying with me! If you don't like it, tough!" letting out a frustrated sigh Hotaru stopped. It was no use, he was much stronger than she was, and it was against the rules to use magic on him. Well anything that might do any real damage. But all the little spells she knew were mostly for nightmares or a little bad luck. These were not going to get her out of this sticky situation.

He put her down when he reached the cave and stretched out his muscles. She wasn't heavy, but carrying that much weight on one shoulder for awhile still hurt. Hotaru just glared at him and stayed where she was. At first she thought this place was just weird, and Marik was an alright guy. Now, however, she never wanted to come here again. Not if he was going to treat her like his prisoner.

Suddenly Marik wrapped his arms around her from behind. She looked up at him in anger, but then found a trace of fear in his eyes. "What?"

"You're disappearing again." he stated. Hotaru looked down at her feet and found they had become transparent.

"I must be going back to my world." she whispered. She felt his grip tighten, and what he had said earlier played back in her mind. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.' she sighed and looked back up at him. "Don't worry. I'll just come back here tomorrow night. I'm sure this happens every time I sleep."

Marik looked at her questionably. It was clear he didn't really believe that. With another sigh, the violet eyed girl gave him a comforting smile. "I promise I'll come back." before he could say anything however, she was gone.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- that is all for today.

**_Tenshi_**- see you thursday...hopefully.

_**Spirit**_- I'll try to write, really i will.. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	6. Welcome to Domino

_**Spirit**_-I'm puting this out early cause i'll be busy after school. hope you all enjoy it.

_**Tenshi**_-not much goes on this chap. it's basically how Minako and Hotaru start out in Domino. they'll meet the other characters in the next chappy.

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Marik looked at her questionably. It was clear he didn't really believe that. With another sigh, the violet eyed girl gave him a comforting smile. "I promise I'll come back." before he could say anything however, she was gone.

88 This Time 88

"Hotaru! Hotaru wake up!" came Minako's loud ringing voice. The violet eyed girl opened her eyes and quickly moved away, rubbing her ear. Could the blonde haired girl yell any louder? Then she remembered their experiment.

"So what happened? Did I disappear?" She asked.

Minako shook her head. "No, you stayed here the whole time. Why? Did you go back to that Shower Elm or whatever it's called."

"Shadow Realm, and yeah I did go back."

"Maybe it is just a dream then." Hotaru found that hard to believe. She felt everything that touched her there. The pain of her falling onto Marik, the lavender eyed guy picking her up, or when he held her. Remembering that she began to blush. Never had she been that close to a boy before, unless they were beating her up. But still this was way different. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. Turning she saw her blonde haired sister merely four inches from her face with a sly grin on. "W-what is it?"

"You saw that boy again didn't you?"

"Yeah, he kind of lives there."

"But something happened didn't it. You started blushing, and you never blush. So what happened? Do you like him or something?"

Hotaru glared at her sister then got out of bed. "Does it matter? He's just a dream probably anyways." with that she stocked out of the room. Minako watched her go a little sadly. She wished her sister would confide in her more. After years of the two being harassed and picked on by the other kids, Hotaru became distant and some what cold. She was still her feisty, mischievous, yet caring self at times. But when it came to her feelings she just pushed everyone away.

With a sigh, Minako got up and began packing a few last minute things. They were leaving for Domino today, that was one thing to look forward to. Instantly she forgot about the whole ordeal with her sister and began imaging all the friends she'd make. Unlike her sister, Minako hardly ever let anything get her down. No matter what she had to be strong, if not for herself, than for Hotaru. It was just her way of proving that you still could be happy.

When she was finished she grabbed the bag and went downstairs. Setsuna was waiting for her at the front door. The blue eyed girl wondered where her two other guardians had gone. Setsuna just smiled and ushered her out the door. The car that the girls shared was already out of the garage and was filled with their things. With some effort the blonde put the last of her bags in the trunk before closing it. Footsteps drew her attention and she found all her guardians were standing their behind her.

Hotaru was now by her side. "They said they had a surprise for us." she whispered. Minako rose a brow but said nothing.

"Alright girls, since we won't be there to monitor you, we have someone that will." Michiru said.

"What? You guys got us a roommate? I thought it was only a two bed-room apartment!" Minako cried, she didn't want a babysitter. She was 17 for crying out loud!

Suddenly both girls blinked when they heard a "meow." Haruka grinned and brought out a white cat with blue eyes. Oddly it had a crescent moon on it's forehead. Both girls remained quiet for a moment then squealed. They never had a pet before. Well once Hotaru brought home a frog and many other weird little creatures, but they didn't let her keep them. Minako took the cat into her arms and listened to it purr as her sister scratched it behind the ears.

"His name is Artemis. He'll be living with you guys now."

"Artemis? Isn't that a girl's name?" Minako asked, cuddling with the cat.

Michiru shook her head. "It can be a guys or girls name. Plus there are no male gods for the moon so we picked this one."

"It sounded more manlier." Haruka pointed out. The two laughed and put the cat in the kennel Michiru handed them. After putting their new pet in the car the two sisters turned to their guardians and frowned. Things were going to be so different without them. The two would have to get used to cooking and cleaning on their own. Of course those weren't the reasons why they were sad.

They had grown up with these women, ever since their mother died when they were five. Their mother had the same curse on her, but ended up falling in love with their dad. In the end however, the curse won and the two's father as killed in a car accident. A few months later, their mother died of a broken heart. That was how they came to live with these three. They were their mothers best and only friends. They had no other family.

Minako and Hotaru hugged the three good-bye. They would surely miss them. Haruka ruffled the girl's hair, while Michiru kissed them each on the forehead. When they got to Setsuna, the woman hugged them both tightly and handed them the keys to the car. She had been keeping the keys locked up, ever since the two took the car out for a joy ride. Not only were they punished, but Haruka was as well. The two other women knew she had some kind of influence on the girls.

"Drive safely you two. Call us when you arrive there."

Minako nodded. "We will. Take care of everything for us. We still want this house after you three."

"That means no crashing your bike into it Haruka-papa!" Hotaru called as she got in the car.

"Nani? I only did that once."

"Twice!" shouted both girls. Minako started the vehicle up and looked at the three and the house one last time. "Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" her sister called. Their guardians waved to them as they pulled away from the house. Getting onto the main road, the two started the four hour drive to Domino city.

88888

"Good-bye Shiloh, and hello Domino!" Minako cried as she set her stuff down in the small living room. They had finally arrived to their new apartment. It looked so. . . white. Hotaru came in with Artemis and arched an eyebrow at the place. This definitely would not do. Neither girl really liked,. . the plainness of the place. "Oh Taru-chan, this has got to go."

Hotaru nodded and set her stuff down. They got all their stuff out of the car and placed it in a circle around them. All but Artemis was finally set in place. The girls went in the middle of the circle and put there hands together. They were thankful Michiru and Setsuna had taught them this spell awhile back. Now they could finally put it to use.

Both whispered a quick prayer to the Gods and elements. Then they began. "Home was lost, home was found. Let this spell we work be sound. Let our hearts not ache for home, let us not let our pain roam. This new place is where we'll stay, let us not wish to run away. Hope and love is abound, let us love this place we found!"

Upon opening their eyes the sisters smiled. Everything was out of their boxes and bags and had been placed all where it should be. Candles were set on tables and pictures hung on the walls. Hotaru's lamps lit up the room as Minako's favorite CD played on the stereo in the living room. The scents of lavender and vanilla filled the small apartment. Yep, this was definitely like home. The only things missing were Haruka's yelling at the tv, Setsuna's sewing machine going, and Michiru's violin music.

"Well I think we've out done ourselves." Hotaru said, letting their cat out of his kennel.

Minako nodded. "Yeah. Now then, since we're done with this place. We should go set up the shop and open it up."

"Today? But we just got here." the violet eyed girl said.

"I know, but I'm just to hyper to sit in here and do nothing. Please Taru-chan!" Hotaru rolled her eyes. She knew her sister hated sitting for long periods of time and the car ride was now taking it's toll.

"Fine, just let me change first."

"Yeah!"

88888

The girls looked around the quaint little shop. It was perfect for them! Selves and bins were already set up. The counter was at the back and even already had a cash register. Their guardians must have left it for them. Looking at each other, the two smiled and began getting to work. Minako was given the task of sweeping and dusting while her sister brought in the loads of boxes and began to stack the products on the shelves already cleaned.

People began to pass by the shop and looked in on the girls. No one came in yet though since they were still closed. Still the two wanted to hurry so they could get to the real work. The blonde haired girl sighed as she emptied the dust pan into the waste basket. "This place needs some decorations."

"Like what?" Hotaru asked, opening the rest of the curtains to let all the sunlight through.

"I don't know. Made some ivy painted on the ceiling or something."

Hotaru looked over. "Minako-chan that would take to long, and the people would surely see us if we used magic." a grin spread across her sisters face.

"How could they when you didn't even see it?" Hotaru arched a brow then looked up at the ceiling. There a green webbing of paint stretched across it. She looked back down in shock.

"How did you do that? We don't know any spells that work that quickly." Minako's grin grew and she pulled out her hand made spell book.

Opening it up to a page, she explained. "All I had to do was recite this spell and it was done. I did it while you went out to get the boxes. Here you try one." she said and handed over the book. Hotaru looked through it. These were all just reciting spells. Ever simple, and very easy. Smiling she found the one she wanted. Saying the spell in Latin the trimmings around the windows and doors became a matching green to the vines. Even the shelves had changed color.

"Much better. Now we really look like an herb shop. Hey it's almost one, wanna open up now?" Minako asked. Her sister nodded and the two put on their aprons. Going over the blonde switched the sign to Open and unlocked the door to their new life in Domino.

* * *

_**Spirit**_-yeah, not much, but it's just moving things along. i didn't automatically want to move them into school this chap.

**_Tenshi_**-well hopefully we'll see you thrusday.

_**Spirit**_-we will! i swear i'll get that chap out even if it kills me.

_**Tenshi**_-ever notice how your swears never really work.

_**Spirit**_-bite me! anyways Please Review. Ja ne

Death


	7. First Day at a New School

_**Spirit**_- Yay! we have no school tomorrow. only the sophmores have to go for some test! 

**_Tenshi_**- oh yeah! go us.

**_Spirit_**- wait, i thought you failed that test.

**_Tenshi-_** nope i passed with flying colors!

_**Spirit-.**_ . . i don't get it. you're stupid in everything else But school.

_**Tenshi**_- yep!

_**Spirit**_- that wasn't a compliment. anyways hope you all enjoy this chap!

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Much better. Now we really look like an herb shop. Hey it's almost one, wanna open up now?" Minako asked. Her sister nodded and the two put on their aprons. Going over the blonde switched the sign to Open and unlocked the door to their new life in Domino.

This Time

"Um . . . Minako-san. Class has ended, wake up." came a deep voice. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She soon was able to see clearly and realized she was in her first period class. Yawning slightly she looked to see who had woken her up and blushed. It was Yami Moto, the boy she sat by in class. He just smirked down at her. "Have a nice sleep?"

A smile slipped it's way onto her face and she nodded. "Yeah I had a dream that there was an ultimate summer vacation and all the teachers vanished." he laughed.

"Sounds great. So Minako-san what class do you have next?"

"You don't have to use formalities, just Minako's fine. And I have Algebra 2 with Matsu-sensei next." she replied.

"I can show you where that is."

Minako beamed. "That would be great thanks Yami-kun!" Yami blinked at her own use of formalities, but shrugged it off. He didn't mind such things too much. The two began walking and were soon engaged in a conversation. The ancient pharaoh learned that she had actually transferred here from a school in her home town a few hours outside of the city. She had a sister named Hotaru and lived with three women guardians.

The blonde haired girl also learned some things about him too. Like that he was into this game called Duel Monsters. When she asked what that was, he looked at her in shock. Coming from a small town, she didn't know to much about the latest games or fashions. He told her a brief summary of it and it actually sounded pretty interesting. Maybe later she could convince him to teach her how to play it.

The two reached the class and Minako looked inside. The room was a bit cramped due to a lot of students in it. The teacher was sitting at his desk reading a book, waiting for the last bell to ring. The blonde said good-bye to the boy then began looking for a seat. A huge grin spread across her face when she saw her sister sitting towards the back. Instantly she bonded over and took a seat in front of her. Hotaru looked up in surprise then smiled at her sister.

"Hey, how has your morning been?" the violet eyed girl asked.

Minako beamed. "It's been great. People actually talked to me. A guy even showed me to this class. This school rocks!"

"A guy huh? What about that Steven guy you couldn't wait to see again?"

Minako slightly blushed. "Well I haven't seen him yet. But hopefully I will. Maybe at lunch."

"Maybe."

The girls stopped talking once the bell sounded and got out their notebooks. Mostly the teacher just talked about what they would be going over this school year, and what they were already expected to know. The next three periods seemed to fly by. The sisters had 2nd, 4th, and 6th periods together. At lunch, they found a table out in the courtyard. There were groups of students everywhere. All were just talking and welcoming each other back. A few wild kids began to chase each other around laughing. The girls sat on the concrete bench and took out their bentos. Hotaru mostly made the food, since Minako was a little kitchen challenged. She was good at some things, but not all. Hotaru's cooking wasn't the best either, but unlike Minako's, all of it was edible.

The two were discussing about there shop after school when a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing there. She had dark violet eyes and wore hoop earrings along with some navy blue fingerless gloves to go along with her uniform(the uniform is what Usagi wears last season). She was frowning and just sat down next to Hotaru. Setting her lunch tray on the table she began to eat without saying a word. The sisters looked at each other. Were they perhaps sitting at her table or something. Minako, being the most social decided to ask what was wrong with the other blonde.

"Um, are you ok?"

The girl looked up at her with a glare, but then her expression softened. "Sorry, if I was intruding. My boyfriend is just being so. . .pathetic. I'm Mai by the way. Kujaku Mai."

"Hi, my name is Hikari Minako, and this is my younger sister Hotaru." the violet eyed girl nodded to her. Mai nodded back then when she looked off her glare returned and she gazed down at her food. At that moment a group of teens came over. Their leader was a blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes. He walked straight over to Mai.

"Come on Mai, I'm sorry I forgot. Please give me another chance." he begged, looking at her apologetically.

Her harsh purple eyes flew to him. "Jou this is the second time you forgot my birthday. It's not that hard to remember seeing as it's always the day before school starts."

"He really is sorry Mai." said a brunette haired girl with blue eyes.

"He'll need to prove that to me then." Hotaru and Minako just watched as this little scene went on. Neither really knowing what to say, or if they should say anything. Though Minako could immediately tell it was a lovers quarrel that she would have too much fun with. Hotaru upon seeing a devilish smirk appear on her sisters face, kicked her from underneath the table. The blonde jumped then glared at her sister, who shook her head as to say, "don't even think about." Minako only pouted, but Hotaru didn't seem affected by it. Instead she just took another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh how rude of me. Hotaru, Minako, these are my friends. Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Hondo, and the idiot on his knees is my boyfriend Jou." Mai said, pointing out the people when she said their names. "Guys this is Hotaru and Minako."

"Nice to see you again Minako." Yami said with a smile.

The blonde gave him one back. "Same here Yami-kun." instantly she kicked her sister. Though she hadn't seen her face, she knew her sister had raised an eyebrow at her calling him kun. Hotaru herself just smiled at Ryou and Hondo when they said hi to her. She had them in her first period.

"Come on Mai, please. I'll make it up to. I promise, just tell me what you want me to do." his pissed girlfriend got up at this point and threw her half eatten lunch into the trash can.

"I'm not going to tell you to do anything. This time you're on your own." she snapped then for some reason grabbed Hotaru's hand and began to haul off the surprised girl. Minako watched her sister go with wide eyes. She would have gladly chased after them, but she felt more needed by the devastated Jou. And now that her sister wasn't here to stop her, she could be as evil as she pleased.

The blonde haired guy was whaling now. It was rather pathetic. Anzu rubbed her ears. "Jou stop that, you're making my ears bleed."

"But I have no clue on how to get Mai to forgive me."

"I can help you there." everyone turned to Minako.

"Really?" She nodded. She then found herself being squeezed to death by him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Woah, hey! I didn't say I was going to just hand everything on a platter to you. You're still going to have to work for her respect back. That way it really will prove to her that you care." Minako explained getting out of his death grip.

Jou blinked. "But I do care."

"Then what I'm going to plan shall be no problem for you." Jou felt a little scared when he saw her impish smirk. "Just meet me tomorrow first thing in the morning and I'll have everything planned out ok?"

"Um. . . ok."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go save my sister. Ja ne." and with that the blonde got up, grabbed hers and Hotaru's bentos and left in search of her violet eyed sibling. The group watched her go then looked at the now happy Jou jumping around.

"Why do I have a sudden feeling, that Jou is Not going to like what that girl plans?" Hondo asked.

Yami nodded. "Cause whatever it is . . .is probably going to be really embarrassing for him."

66666

It was late at night now. Both girls were preparing for bed. Hotaru couldn't help but notice how Minako was in such a good mood. This was kind of odd considering Minako never really liked having to go to bed so early. The violet eyed girl knew the blonde was up to something. Something that she knew would be bad. Then again it probably didn't concern her, therefore she wanted no part in it. Minako would probably reveal her plan very soon anyways. The said blonde then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Tomorrow's the big day. For Jou anyways." she thought as she squeezed the toothpaste onto her brush. It was killing her that she couldn't tell Hotaru what she had thought up to help Jou. But her sister would surely protest, and even if she didn't, Hotaru sucked at keeping secrets from her friends...well the few she had. Mai seemed to be getting close to her though, so she couldn't risk it. When she had found the two at lunch they were just chatting about everything. Hotaru even giggled at some of the things Mai said. It was the first time the blonde had seen her sister laugh freely around someone other than her family.

After she had finished up in the bathroom she walked out and found her sister's door was already closed and the light was off. A noise startled her and she turned around to see Artemis. The little cat meowed and rubbed up against her legs. She smiled down at him then picked him up. "Hey pretty kitty. You can come sleep in my room tonight." she said then went into her bedroom. As soon as she changed into her pj's she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes. Artemis made himself comfortable onto of her. She smiled softly before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**NOTE**- my friend lady of love just came out with a story that's Minako centered. it has all the senshi in it and they are all paired up. it's also a KHSM cross.titled Worlds of Heart(i helped her think of that )anyways she's fairly new, and hasn't gotten much feedback on it, though i find it to be very promising. if you are interested please check it out and help her out. that is all. 

_**Spirit**_- and now we better start our homwork.

**_Tenshi_**-why did we even have school today?

**_Spirit_**- don't know, but i needed to go if i want to pass algebra2. Please Review for me! Ja ne

Death


	8. Meanings

_**Spirit**_- another Tuesday another update. 

_**Tenshi**_-Thanks to those that went to lady of love's fic. you are very much loved.

_**Spirit**_- thanks, my friend was very happy to get your reviews well here's the chap hope you all like it.

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

After Minako had finished up in the bathroom she walked out and found her sister's door was already closed and the light was off. A noise startled her and she turned around to see Artemis. The little cat meowed and rubbed up against her legs. She smiled down at him then picked him up. "Hey pretty kitty. You can come sleep in my room tonight." she said then went into her bedroom. As soon as she changed into her pj's she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes. Artemis made himself comfortable onto of her. She smiled softly before falling into a deep sleep.

88 This Time 88

Oh no not again! Hotaru thought as she fell to the rough ground from the sky. In no time she hit the dirt and tumbled a little bit. A large rock actually stopped her from going to far, but it was painful when her back connected with it. Slowly she pulled herself up until she was sitting. However something else was beginning to sting. Looking down at her hands, she found both were all scraped up and bleeding. She had used them to help break her fall.

"Ow." she whimpered as she tried to pick the rocks and grains of dirt out of them. She winced as some of the grains just fell deeper into her cuts.

A sudden shadow loomed over her then kneeled down to her level. Looking up she saw it was Marik. "Stop picking at them. You'll have to wash the dirt out." he said.

"Is there water here?" he nodded and pointed to a small puddle. The violet eyed girl made a face. The puddle was probably full of bacteria and who knew what else. Marik rolled his eyes at her and pulled her up by her arm. He then proceeded to half-drag her over to it. Once there Hotaru found that the water was actually pretty clear. It didn't look so bad now. She bit down on her lip hard, when the boy grabbed her wrists and forced her hands into the puddle.

The water stung a little, and it didn't help when Marik began to brush away all the dirt and rock stuck in her palms. If she could she would have punched him. Unfortunately he had both of her hands, and both were all scrapped up. Finally he was done and she quickly pulled her hands back, away from him. He only smirked. "Are you going to cry now?"

Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed at him, "I don't cry, especially not in front of jerks like you."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to deal with a stupid little girl balling her eyes out."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Both teens were now locked in a glaring contest. It wasn't until Hotaru felt something on her palms did she look away. They were still bleeding, though not as bad as before. She didn't notice Marik look away when he had seen the blood. A shiver went up his spine when he threw a glance at it. The violet eyed girl was looking around for anything to clean up the liquid and wrap around her hands. She noticed her t-shirt was pretty long and smiled.

"Marik can you do me a favor?"

The lavender eyed boy looked over at her. "Depends."

"Can you rip off two pieces of cloth from the bottom of my shirt? And you better not rip off to much." he rolled his eyes then went and sat next to her. She moved her arms up some and out of his way. Hastily he tore the first piece off from the back. The second piece came from the front. "Thanks, now can you wrap my hands up with them?"

He glared at her. "That's two favors." she slightly pouted at him and he raised an eyebrow. Did this girl really think that was going to work? People had begged for their lives in front of him, and he never so much as winced from their teary eyes. Hotaru just sighed in anger and took the two cloths from him. Slowly and carefully she began to bandage her palms. However it was a lot harder then it looked. Marik watched her pathetic attempts at it and finally gave in. He grabbed the wrist closest to him and started to do it for her.

To keep himself occupied from the blood he asked, "so what are you anyways? The first time you came her you killed the pale beast monster with that weird blast."

"I'm . . . a witch." she said hesitantly. Marik arched his eyebrow again. A witch? Weren't those supposed to be ugly old women with warts and they killed men and ate children. He caught Hotaru smirking. "No we don't do that. And do I look that ugly?"

He blinked. "You. . .you read my mind."

"I couldn't exactly hear what you thought, but I did see the images you were playing. I'm not far along enough in my training to actually hear peoples thoughts yet." she explained.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he tied the cloth to that hand up. He remembered when he was able to read the minds of others. He could even take control of the weaker minds and make the person do anything they were told. That of course was due to the power of the Millennium Rod. He then quickly stopped that train of thought. A confused face had fallen upon the girl. It was clear she had ventured into his mind again.

"What are you?" she asked. Marik scowled.

"Just some grade A psychopath with a record. Not an official one, but I would have one if the cops had brought me down. Like they could though."

"Hey I told you what I was. Besides that couldn't be all you are. Then this place would be crowded with other psychopaths." she snapped. Roughly he grabbed her other hand and yanked it to him. She winced slightly but kept up her stern look. "Why won't you tell me? It's not like I'm going to go blab it to the world."

"Because what I am isn't even human." he growled out.

Hotaru grew quiet and just stared at him. Finally she spoke again. "Then what are you?" this she said softly and in a kind manner. The lavender eyed boy couldn't remember the last time someone had spoke to him like that, if at all. He stopped before he could bandage her hand and decided to answer her.

"I was born from a boys hatred and anger. I became a second personality you could say. When he was little I killed his father. Later on I tried to take over the world by controlling the minds of the weak and forcing them to be my slaves. However the soul of an ancient pharaoh beat me and sent me here." he looked at her. "There now. Are you satisfied?"

". . .I'm sorry." she whispered.

Marik rolled his eyes and went back to work. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything."

"Not that. I meant I'm sorry for how you came to be. You were created out of anger and hatred. That must've been hard on you. It's not like you could've helped but have done all the things you claimed. If those were the only emotions you could harbor, they should have tried to help you."

He shook his head. "They were only interested in helping my other half not me." why was she showing such sympathy for him? He didn't ask for it. He didn't even need it. Finally he was done bandaging her up. She seemed to be thinking about something, so he kept quite. Suddenly she stood up and looked down at him.

"Marik do you regret all the things you did? Would you do them again if you were allowed back to Earth?" her questions surprised him a bit. He shrugged as he stood up.

"I can't regret something I was basically created to do."

"What about my other question?"

He threw up his arms. "How the hell should I know? It was mostly my Hikari's hatred that drove me to commit all those crimes. The hatred I was created from. You'll probably have to ask him if he wants to take over the world again, which I seriously doubt. Why are you asking anyways?"

"Well I was thinking.. . What if the reason I come here is to help free you?" he rose an eyebrow at this. Why would anyone want to free him? That had to be the most stupidest thing he ever heard of. Could the girl even do that? She did say she was a witch, maybe she had some sort of spell that could free him.

"Can you?"

Hotaru thought a little more. "Well I'll have to look through all our spell books for a spell. Plus I'll have to learn a little more about this place."

"It's a graveyard for monsters and psychopaths. There's really not much else too it." the violet eyed girl gave him a stern look. He countered with a glare. She sighed and began to look around. "Why would you want to help me anyway? You're not going to gain anything by it, and I've been nothing but an ass to you since you got here."

The girl mumbled something that sounded like, "you got that right." before turning back to him. "Well I have been deprived of three nights of sleep because I keep coming here. Maybe if I actually free you, I'll stop showing up here, and actually get some sleep."

"You're willing to put the whole world at risk just so you can get some sleep?" he asked crossing his arms. It didn't seem very logical to him.

Surprisingly she nodded. "Yep. What do I care about the world anyways? They hate me, and treat me like a monster. I might as well act like one, and give them just what they want."Marik was taken back by this response. He wouldn't have believed it if she didn't have that angry and slightly hurt look in her eyes. "The only people I ask for you to leave alone is Minako, my guardians, and myself."

After a moment of reclaiming his composure. He smirked. "Done, that is if I get out of here and want to take over the world. I can't really unless I get the Millennium Items, which are now probably heavily guarded."

"So then you'll just be normal?"

"As normal as a psychopath who's only friend is a witch can be." Hotaru now was staring at him. The lavender eyed boy didn't understand why. Then he remembered what he had said. He had called her his friend. Well they weren't Exactly friends, but she was probably the closest thing he had to one. Narrowing his eyes at her, to tell her to shut up he began to walk back to the cave. Hotaru was about to follow when she could no longer feel the ground.

"Um Marik. . . I'm leaving now." she said as her body began to lift off the ground.

He turned around to see her beginning to look transparent. He grumbled in displeasure. "You better come back and figure out a way to free me." she smiled and slightly giggled at his anger.

"Don't worry I will. Bye!" she said and waved before completely vanishing.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- next chap will have the girls back at school.

_**Tenshi**_-Minako's plan will be revealed, and she'll meet up with Steven again.

_**Spirit**_- yep, now Please Review if you want the next chap! Ja ne

Death


	9. Just a Little Push

_**Spirit**_- long time no see...please don't be mad with me. I've just been really busy with school, trips, and friends.(i made some new ones who take me everywhere and are really cool.) 

_**Tenshi**_-Yeah, Spirit also went to Sakura Con in Seattle over spring break. It's an anime convention

_**Spirit**_- yep i dressed up as Mistress 9(SM), Hanajima(Fruits Basket), and Haruko(FLCL). it was fun, but when i got back i was swamped with school work and other things. anyways enough about that, here's the next chap!

MUCH THANKS TO VICTORIA NOBLE FOR GIVING ME LAST MINUTE INSPRIATION!. (don't ask to how this happened...she just reviewed and suddenly I felt like writting the chap)

Diclaimer- i claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

He turned around to see her beginning to look transparent. He grumbled in displeasure. "You better come back and figure out a way to free me." she smiled and slightly giggled at his anger.

"Don't worry I will. Bye!" she said and waved before completely vanishing.

88 This Time 88

The faucet in the bathroom continued to run as Minako brushed her teeth. She had gotten up early for once. After all it was the day she got to help Jou out with his love problems, her favorite. Hotaru was still asleep, her alarm due to wake her up at any moment now. With one last check in the mirror, the blonde was satisfied with her appearance and went to prepare her sisters breakfast. It appeared she had woken up a little too early, but she couldn't help that now. With an extra spring in her step she walked into the kitchen and levitated a cook book off the shelf as she got out a large mixing bowl. In no time she was making pancakes. The smell of the batter filled the room and drifted out awaking her sleeping sister.

Hotaru sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. Minako was up at this hour! About to go check if her sister had a fever she noticed something odd. Her hands, they were still wrapped with the pieces of her torn shirt. The girls violet eyes widened. If she hadn't believed already, she certainly believed now. This was also the perfect evidence to show her sister. Quickly she got up and went out to the kitchen. There she saw the blonde happily humming to herself as she flipped a pancake over in the pan. Hotaru just shook her head. Normally Minako would be all whiny this early in the morning, but now she looked like she might have had three cups of coffee or something.

Blue eyes turned to see Hotaru standing confused in the door way. "Ohayo Taru-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"No, cause I never get any sleep anymore. I'm always going to that other world." she stated. Minako arched a brow which caused her sister to sigh. "This time when I went there, I fell and scraped up my hands, look."

When the violet eyed girl held out her two wrapped hands Minako gasped and rushed over. "Taru-chan, oh my goodness, are you serious?" she exclaimed.

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah, Marik helped me bandage them, I wouldn't be able to do that on my own."

Minako just looked at them. That was true, and she knew Hotaru wouldn't do something like this just to get attention. For one her sister hated attention, well most of the time. Her blue eyes looked up and connected with her sisters violet. "Alright, I believe you. Do you want me to help bandage them better."

"No, they'll probably heal before school starts. . . oh and Mina-chan."

"Yeah?"

"The pancakes are burning." as if on cue, the smoke alarm went off.

88888

Jou waited nervously outside the school gates with Yami. He had tried calling Mai last night to apologize for like the 100th time. Still no luck though. His only hope now was that the new blonde haired girl had come up with something good. Yami had also promised to help anyway he could. Jou didn't see how he could be of any help, but he needed the support and comfort. From what he had seen of Minako, he was a little scared of her.

"Jou-kun, Yami-kun!" came a hyper cry. The two boys turned to see Minako running over to them. Her sister just gave them a apologetic look and a wave, before heading into the building. Jou couldn't help but gulp.

"Um, hey Minako-chan. What's up?" he asked.

She just smiled innocently. "I figured out a perfect way for you to get Mai-chan back. It'll be a little hard though."

"Well what is it?" Yami asked.

Her innocent smile turned into a sly grin. "I thought you'd never ask." with that she huddled the two up and whispered the plan. Everyone in the front of the school turned when Jou very loudly protested.

"No way! We're not doing that!" he cried crossing his arms.

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Then we do plan B." Yami arched a brow.

"What's plan B?"

"We do the same thing only in a different place."

"Where then?" Jou cried, clutching his head that was starting to hurt.

"Either on the school roof or in the theater."

"Theater! That way we can use the intercom in there."

Minako shrugged, "fine with me. This way we don't get into more trouble. Yami-kun you ask the drama teacher if we can use the stage at lunch."

"Wait so she has to know?"

"Jou just shut up or you'll never get Mai back." Yami said. The blonde sighed but nodded his head. Minako smiled and patted him on the back before they went inside to go to their first class.

All through her morning classes, Minako couldn't help but fidget. She loved playing matchmaker and this was the first time she really got to do something like it. At her old school she had tried giving advice, but the girls would always give her glares and walk off. Later she would see them doing exactly what she had said, but never even thanked her when it turned out ok. Though she was happy that the couples worked things out, she always felt somewhat stupid for helping those who hated her. She couldn't help it though, it was just the way she was. As math rolled around, she felt like she was going to die. No doubt Hotaru already knew about her helping Jou and Mai out. In fact, Minako now needed her sister to play a role in her little scheme.

"Ne, Taru-chan. You mind bringing Mai to the theater at lunch?"

Her violet eyed sister looked up from her work. "Why?"

"Well. . . can you just do it?" Hotaru seemed hesitant, but when she saw the puppy dog look her sister was giving her she felt her eyebrow twitch and couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, I suppose I could. But if something happens and she gets mad at me you better tell her that it was all your idea."

The blonde gave a weak laugh. Yep, her sister knew something was going on. "Ok, I'll take full blame no matter what happens." the darker girl agreed with that and helped her with the rest of the math.

Lunch time came and everything was ready. The drama teacher had agreed to the plan, thinking it was the cutest thing ever. Yami had to keep Jou from running away, Hotaru went to fetch Mai, and Minako was setting the stage and everything else up. After a couple of minutes everything was set and Minako and Yami went into the light booth. Jou just stood on stage with the curtains drawn, waiting. Soon Hotaru and Mai came in. Hotaru had blind folded the girl and was leading her down one of the aisles.

"Ok now wait here."

"Hotaru what the heck is going on?" Mai protested as she crossed her arms. However she got no answer from the other girl. Instead she heard music begin to play. "What the-wait. . . I know this song."

"It's our song." the girl gasped and quickly ripped the blindfold off. Her eyes focused and soon she saw Jou through the dim lighting. "Hey Mai." he said shyly.

Minako did her best not to squeal. The scene was just sooo cute! Once Mai had walked onto the stage, they had opened the curtains to reveal a picnic blanket set out with food and flowers. Also the couples song was playing and they had dimmed the house and stage lights. Hotaru shook her head at her sister while Yami just smiled. The teacher, Mrs. Nami, just sat in a chair in the back reading and humming to the song as she twirled her long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Every once in awhile she would look up to make sure no one was doing anything against the rules. . . not like she would tell the principal or anything. Most likely she would just make them clean the theater for her.

Soon the other three began to eat their lunch and give Jou and Mai some privacy. Hotaru had to literally drag her sister away from the window to sit down on the floor to eat. Minako pouted, but was soon occupied with her food. "Thanks again for helping guys."

"Jou's my friend. I had to help." Yami pointed out.

"And you blackmailed me with those damn eyes of yours."

Minako only smiled brightly and hugged her sister. "Love you too Taru-chan."

"Oh hey Yami, you keeping your word?" Mrs. Nami suddenly asked. The girls blinked and turned to the boy who only scratched the back of his head nervously.

"O-of course. . . um. . . Minako, Hotaru. Mrs. Nami said she would only agree to helping out. . . if we did something for her in return."

Both girls raised a brow. "Like what?" Hotaru asked.

"Well . . . um . . . she wants us to participate in the next school play." Hotaru froze, while Minako had stars in her eyes.

"Seriously!" she cried.

Mrs. Nami nodded, her brown eyes not looking up from her book. "Yep, you can either act or help making costumes, or the set. Auditions are tomorrow after school. Either way you have to help in it."

"Oh I am so auditioning! But Taru-chan what are you going to do?" the violet eyed girl shrugged.

"Hm. . . how about you be my stage manager. You seem responsible enough." the teacher asked.

"Sure. What about you Yami?"

The boy swallowed his food before saying, "I'm going to audition too."

"Really? Cool! I can't wait for this!"

"Oi, the bells about to ring." the teacher said, looking at her watch. "Go tell the two lovebirds to wait till after school to make out. Then get to class."

"Ok, thanks again Mrs. Nami!" Minako said helping the others clean up before they went to fetch Jou and Mai. The woman only shook her head, mumbled something about teenagers and their hormones, then went back to reading her book.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Hotaru's chap next. 

_**Tenshi**_- what will happen this time when she visits Marik again?

_**Spirit**_- to find out, please Review! and i'll try to have it out as soon as i can. Ja ne

Death

p.s.- I'm taking down "Lost in Hell", I'm going to be making it into an original story instead of a fanfiction. sorry if this upsets anyone, but I like how it's going better then as a fanfiction.


	10. Sleepless Nights, and Drooling Lizards

_**Spirit**_- I updated again:gasp: 

_**Tenshi**_- Wow, you're on a roll.

_**Spirit**_- I know, I wonder what it will be next. Anyway I'm so happy! For next years Sakura Con I'm dressing as Kairi from KH2, a Turk from FFVII: Before Crisis, and Hikaru, from Ouran Host club! Lady of love is being Kaoru! WEEE!

_**Tenshi**_- It's not til April though!

_**Spirit**_- So, I'm still happy! Anyways enough about me, here you all go!  
Diclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Ok, thanks again Mrs. Nami!" Minako said helping the others clean up before they went to fetch Jou and Mai. The woman only shook her head, mumbled something about teenagers and their hormones, then went back to reading her book.

88 This Time 88

Hotaru sat on her bed looking through the sisters spell book and some spells she printed off the internet. They were never too reliable, but they may have something for her to go by. As she suspected there was no actual spell to get a person out of another realm. So now she had to make her own, which was not going to be easy considering she was still in training. The spell was most likely going to be for B-class and A-class witches, she and her sister were only D-class, two classes above the first. If she wasn't careful, the spell could actually kill her. She doubted the aunts would approve to preforming it for her. Haruka would rather die then bring a boy into their lives, Michiru and Setsuna would just try to find a spell to stop her from going to the Shadow Realm.

She had actually thought of finding something for that, but decided not to. Though Marik wasn't exactly the best guy in the world, she would feel bad leaving him alone in a place like that. Even if he did kind of deserve it. However she knew what it was like to be alone, it wasn't exactly a feeling she enjoyed. From time to time it was ok, but to absolutely have no one to talk to or even around would drive her insane, anyone insane.

After saving her place she set the book and papers on her night stand. Her eyes were starting to hurt from the lack of sleep. She was even falling behind in her classes and it was still the first week of school. Minako wasn't helping with her match making plans either, since now they had to work in the next school play. Hotaru had decided against acting and took up being one of the costume and set designers. Her sister was going to audition next Monday for a role. Minako didn't really care which one she got as long as it wasn't a monkey, the wicked witch, the tin man, the lion, the scarecrow, the wizard, Dorothy's relatives or friends, or any of the munchkins . . . so basically that left Dorothy and the good witch. Shacking her head at her sisters pickyness she turned off the last of the lamps and closed her eyes. Hopefully she would actually get some sleep tonight.

88888

Hotaru inwardly sighed. Why did she think that she would get any sleep? Of course she was now back in the Shadow Realm. Well. . . at least this time she landed on her feet and not on Marik. Speaking of which where the hell was he? Looking around she found she had no idea where she was. Nothing really looked familiar. Great, now what was she going to do? Luckily for her she didn't have to think long as she saw a figure walking around in the distance. Squinting her eyes she saw it was indeed the spiky haired jerk.

Not really wanting to run she just walked at a fast pace. "Marik!" she called. The boy turned around to see her approaching.

He waited til she was closer then said, "you're usually earlier than this." Hotaru narrowed her eyes and stopped.

"Well excuse me for trying to find a way to get you out of here." she snapped. The Egyptian only grinned.

"Bit cranky are we?"

"You have no room to talk. Besides I've been deprived of three nights of sleep already. But every time I go to sleep my soul ends up here."

"Then why don't you try sleeping here?" Hotaru looked at him funny and he just shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"No."

"Why?"

"You might rape me."

Marik glared at her. "I may be evil, but I'm not sick. Now shut up and go to sleep." now it was Hotaru's turn to shrug. She doubted he would actually touch her, it was just her lack of sleep was starting to make her say things she would usually keep to herself. The two walked back to the cave Marik lived in. It wasn't exactly cozy, but Hotaru didn't really care. Lying on the floor she closed her eyes and immediately was fast asleep.

Marik waited for a moment. Nothing was happening to her. The only thing he would have thought to happen was she'd disappear and be back in her world. But no, she actually seemed asleep. However, now Marik was bored and staring at her was no fun. It was just like staring at a corpse. She hardly moved and was just laying on dirt. Sighing he got up and went to go for a walk. It had nearly surprised him when she said she was looking for a way out for him. He didn't actually think she would do something like that for him. Sure she wasn't getting any sleep but she was a witch, she could figure out a way to stop coming here couldn't she? Shrugging to himself he looked around the barren waste land. Looking back he found he had walked some distance away from the cave.

"Come to think of it, what the hell is she going to do with me once I get out of her?" he said aloud to himself. She had told him that they lived in a small apartment with two bedrooms. Her sister didn't sound like she would be too thrilled with the fat that a psychotic killer was going to live with them. . . then again she didn't have to find out. Hopefully Hotaru didn't tell her. Well, Hotaru might not want for him to stay in the same apartment as her either. They weren't exactly good friends.

A scream interrupted his thoughts and he looked back at the cave. The growl of a monster soon followed and his eyes widened. "Shit!" he yelled and darted back to his cave.

88888

Hotaru dodged another monstrous claw, as it swiped at her head. Instead it now hit the wall of the cave, knocking off a good junk of the rock. The violet eyed girl gulped and quickly scrambled away. Whatever it was it was huge and Very ugly. It looked like a mutant lizard. Its blue tongue was hanging out between razor sharp teeth, drool dripping off it onto the dirt cave floor. Bloodshot eyes held her gaze as it began to advance towards her again. This time she ducked and it hit the wall again. The crumbled rock fell on her as she did her best to shield herself from it. A large piece connected with her head painfully and her vision blurred. Dizziness swept over her and she found it hard to will her body to move.

The monster roared in triumph and opened its large mouth which it then brought down on her. Before it could reach her however it was tackled away. Hotaru crawled out of the rubble and used the wall to hoist herself up. Looking back she saw Marik pinning the thing to the ground.

"Get out of here!" he yelled as the thing struggled beneath him. Not wasting time the girl bolted from the cave. Once out she tried to clear her head and vision. She needed to go back, she had to help Marik kill whatever that thing was. Looking around she found a couple of good sized rocks and grabbed three of them. These would at least draw it away from Marik, then she could try a spell.

Rushing back in she found the creature now had pinned the sandy haired boy against the back wall with its humongous claws. It bit into his shoulder and began to suck Marik's blood. The boy screamed in pain and tried to pry it's mouth off. Hotaru wasted no more time in taking the first rock and throwing it at the monsters head. Using a little of her magic, it made a direct hit with much force. The thing let Marik go who then slumped to the floor. Shacking it's head it then turned to her. She threw the second rock which hit it squarely between the eyes.

"Hotaru! What are you doing! Run!" Marik cried.

The girl didn't move. She clutched the last rock and began to mutter a spell. She waited. When the creature began to charge she chanted out loud, "Ignis!" hurling the rock it caught fire. Using more of her magic she made it fly into the monsters mouth. The thing screamed in pain as its head caught fire. Hotaru moved out of its way as it ran from the cave. Soon it would be dead.

Running over to Marik she began to examine the large bite on his right shoulder. He hissed when she touched it. "Leave it, I can take care of it myself."

"Oh stop acting all macho. Just hold still." his lavender eyes glared at her but she ignored his gaze. Looking more closely she found the creatures saliva was on the large puncture wounds. "We're going to have to clean it. Wait here."

The violet eyed girl ran back out of the cave and over to the large puddle of water from before. Ripping one of her sleeves off she dipped it in and wrung half of the water it absorbed out. Rushing back she found Marik had moved to sit on one of the smaller boulders. Kneeling next to him she dabbed the cloth on the wounds. She felt him tense and looked up to see him bitting his lower lip. Going back to his shoulder she cleaned it as gently as she could. Tossing her sleeve away she then stood up.

"Try not to move now. This may sting a little." she said. Marik arched a brow as she let her hand hover over his shoulder. A light pinkish-purple light surrounded his shoulder and the punctures began to close up. After a few more seconds all evidence of the bite was gone. The girl fell back onto her knees and was gasping for breath.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" Marik asked immediately getting off the rock and kneeling in front of her.

"It's ok, healing just takes a lot out of me." she explained, regaining air into her lungs. "I'm better then Minako-chan though. She would've left scars and probably pass out."

Marik nodded and then helped her to stand. It was then her form began to get a little fuzzy and soon started disappearing entirely. "Well I didn't get much sleep, but that can't be helped."

"Next time you will, and I'll keep watch." Marik said.

Hotaru smiled. "You know, you're starting to become less of jerk." all she got was a glare before she vanished and awoke in her bed to the sound of her alarm.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- And I'm spent!

_**Tenshi**_- I'm not!

_**Spirit**_-When are you ever tired? Anyways, please Review! Ja ne

Death


	11. The Play

**_Spirit_**- w00t!! another update! 

_**Tenshi**_- It's like it's the old you.

_**Spirit-**_ I know isn't it great. Anyways, this one and the next are kind of skipping through time. Everythings going slowly and I need the girls to hurry up with their stuff. So yes, this one and the next one, will be slightly boring put they are just making way for the real plot line to begin.

Diclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

"_blah"-_Minako's writting

"blah"- Hotaru's writting.

* * *

**88 Last Time 88**

"Next time you will, and I'll keep watch." Marik said.

Hotaru smiled. "You know, you're starting to become less of jerk." all she got was a glare before she vanished and awoke in her bed to the sound of her alarm.

**88 This Time 88**

**88 Three Days Later 88**

Hotaru sat half bored in her algebra class. She balanced a pencil between her nose and upper lip as the teacher continued to talk about who really knew what. It kind of sounded like the teacher in the Charlie Brown shows. At least to her. She was beginning to space out when a little square note bounced onto her desk. It was from her sister who was seated next to her. So for the rest of the class period the girls passed the note back and forth when the teacher wasn't looking. It went something like this:

_Hey Taru-chan, about your bf..._

What bf?

_You know, that Marik guy you always see at night_.

You're making it sound like I'm some sort of hooker.

_I am?_

"Sigh" what about him Mina?

_Oh yeah, what do you plan to do about him?_

Get him out of that place.

_Then what?_

I don't know.

_You can't let him wonder around...maybe he can work in our shop._

I highly doubt he'll agree to that.

_Hey he owes you for saving him!_

I'll see then...he isn't really the type I can see working at a body shop.

_Too bad. We need someone to work it while we're at school._

Fine, fine, I'll talk to him. Happy?

_Yep, and you are coming to our first rehearsal today right?_

I guess...you know this is messing up with our shop time too.

_But...it's the school play. I play the good witch and you're the stage manager. We have to be there._

I know, whatever. I'll go, but only for a little while. You're mostly working on props and setting ideas today anyways.

_Oh yeah_.

"Well, well, well. Passing notes in my class are we?" the sudden harsh voice snapped the two's attention to the man standing before them. "Well I guess you won't mind if I read it to the class."

With that he snatched the paper up and unfolded it. A look of confusion crossed his face, as he soon found that the entire letter was written in Latin. He looked at the two in astonishment as Latin was mostly taught in college and not used anymore. He was about to question the girls, who just stared up at him innocently, when the bell rang, signaling for lunch. Instead he just grumbled and crumbled up the paper.

"No more note passing, got it?" they nodded as they packed up their stuff and left the class.

Minako giggled as they got out to the courtyard. "That look he gave us was priceless."

"From now on, we mind read. Ok?" Hotaru said.

"But we haven't mastered that."

"Well then it'll be good practice." Minako rolled her eyes and took her seat at there table. Jou and Mai were already there, acting all lovely dovey. Minako smiled inwardly and mentally congratulated herself for the millionth time at getting those two back together. Soon the rest of the group joined, and the table was live with chatter and gossip. Minako, Mai, and Anzu began to talk about all those girly things while the guys talked about dueling and upcoming tournaments. As usual Hotaru finished her lunch quickly then excused herself to the library.

Mai watched the violet eyed girl go then turned to her sister. "Does Hotaru hate us or something?"

"No, why?" Minako asked as she ate her ramen.

"She never stays to talk with us. She always eat's then leaves to go use the library's computers." Anzu explained.

"Oh, she's just very studious is all. Plus she's not used to having friends I guess. Our old town didn't really like us."

The two then asked, "really? Why?"

Minako mentally kicked herself for not thinking of some sort of plan for this earlier. However a small reason, and one that wasn't a total lie popped into her head. "Cause two of our female guardians are lovers. The town was very religious."

Immediately the two began to discuss how shallow and close-minded some people could be. Minako sighed with relief and continued eating, while listening to their angry comments on those type of people. It wasn't long before she tuned them out and started thinking about the play.

**88 After School 88**

"Bring her up a little more! I can still see her!" Ms. Nami yelled from her seat in the audience. Minako gripped onto the rope for dear life as the techies pulled her even higher from off the stage. Since she was playing the good witch in the play, her first entrance was to float down next to Dorothy. Ms. Nami thought it was a good idea to have her stand on a kind of swing and let some of the guys lower her down from the catwalk(1). She thought this was a school play, not one at Broadway! Not only was this an incredibly dangerous stunt, but the swing was very old. It felt like it would break any minute now.

Hotaru watched from her spot in next to the drama teacher. She was actually using some of her magic to help lift Minako up. Poor Honda and Ryou were given the task of lowering and lifting the girl. Thought Honda was strong Ryou was very much on the weak side. The violet eyed girl nearly wanted to choke the teacher for putting him in charge of her sisters safety. But with her magic, and if Minako had wasn't scared out of her wits to use hers, it should be fine.

"Hm, perfect! This will be going in." Ms. Nami said. Hotaru nodded and began to write the blocking(2) down on the script she was given. "Ok Minako you can get off now."

Minako sighed as they began to lower her back to the ground. She was just about six feet from it when the rope chose that time to snap. A scream erupted from her throat as she fell. Luckily someone caught her just in the nick of time. Her savior lowered her to the floor where she proceeded in trying to catch her breath. Instantly Hotaru was at her side, checking to make sure her sister was alright. Others gathered around as well, including Ms. Nami.

"Minako can you breath?" the teacher asked.

The blonde nodded, still a little shaken. "Yea, I'll be fine."

"Nice catch Steven." the woman then said. Wait Steven? That was the name of the guy who bought her ice-cream back home. Was it really him?

Looking up she stared into sapphire colored eyes. It was him! He just smiled down at her and stood up, offering her a hand. "I was wondering when I'd see you again." he said.

"Same here." obviously the incident before was far from her mind now, and Hotaru could see that clearly.

"Well if you're ok, I think I'll be leaving now. I have stuff to do." the younger sister said. Ms. Nami nodded and looked at the rest of the cast and crew. They were all giving her hopeful looks.

Rolling her eyes she said, "fine, all of you get the hell out of here! I need a cig anyways." The teens cheered, grabbed there stuff and rushed out. Minako and Steven left with each other, talking about what they had been doing since their last meeting. Ms. Nami watched them go, then pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Ignoring the no smoking on campus policy she walked into the light booth to grab her stuff and go home.

**88888**

For awhile nothing was said. Minako and Steven just walked around the school alone. Hotaru had gone straight home, and the others had all left as well. Which was a shame. She wanted to properly introduce Steven to her new friends. Other the course of the first week of school, she would have to say Yami and herself had become pretty close. She would even consider him her best friend not counting her sister. Something pink floated into her view, and her eyes focused in on it. It was a sakura petal. Looking up at the tree a few feet away, she saw the remaining petals were beginning to fall off.

"How pretty." she said aloud.

Steven followed her gaze and smiled. "You're right. It is. But they're prettier when they're in full bloom."

"I've never seen them at that time of year. We didn't have any sakura trees in my old town." she explained. He nodded.

"So why is it you and your sister moved here?"

She looked away. Again she had to lie, "my guardians felt this was a better school and environment for us." Well at least again it was a half lie. Their guardians did want a better environment for them. Far away from all the people that hated them

"Do they like it here?"

"They still live back at our old house. Hotaru and I live in an apartment."

Steven nodded and looked thoughtfully at her, "do you miss them?"

With a heavy sigh, the blonde nodded. "Yes, I miss them a lot. But they wanted the best for us, and I do love it here." there was silence again. The two just watched the petals fall and didn't make a sound. It was a sort of comforting silence. They just stood there, enjoying each others company. Minako guessed that's what she liked about Steven. She could feel at ease around him, but at the same time nervous. She's had crushes before, so she knew what was going on. She was falling for him and fast. Though she didn't know him to well, that didn't stop her. She might actually have a chance with him.

"Hey, Minako?" he asked, drawing her attention to him. He was scratching the back of his head and looked a little nervous. "I was wondering. . . are you busy this weekend?"

On the inside the girl was jumping around squealing. "No." she just said simply.

"How about we go somewhere then. Say like. . . to a café or something?" he suggested.

"You mean? Like a date?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

He just smirked at her. "Only if you want it to be."

She pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know, I've been very busy lately." his smirk grew bigger, he knew she was just playing.

"Please?" he begged, pouting slightly.

Minako laughed then nodded. "Alright."

"Great, how about we meet Saturday around noon?"

After giving him her number and directions to her house. He promised to call. The boy then hugged her and the two parted ways. When Minako got home she couldn't help but squeal at the top of her lungs. Hotaru immediately rushed out of her room to see what the big fuss was about. When her sister told her she was going on a date, Hotaru felt both happy, and slightly angered. After all she thought the girl was dying. When she was finished relaying all the details to the violet eyed girl, she went to go pick out something to wear. Hotaru shook her head but smiled. She was happy for her sister. Finally life seemed to be agreeing with them. Dodging a pink dress as she passed Minako's door, she went back to her room to continue her research.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Done for now. Next chap is Hotaru's.

_**Tenshi-**_ Goody... can't wait to see how much closer she and that psycho are.

_**Spirit**_-You have no room to talk. Anyways, please Review! Ja ne

Death


	12. Welcome Back

**_Spirit_**- Sorry for the lack of updates this week, I had several major projects due. Heck I still have some. 

_**Tenshi**_- Whoever said Senior Year of high school was a time to slack off, never went to our school.

_**Spirit**_-Tell me about it. Anyways here be the next chapter!

Diclaimer- I claim no ownership to Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Practical Magic.

Pairings- Hotaru/Yami Marik, Steven(oc)/Minako/Yami

* * *

**88 Last Time 88**

After giving him her number and directions to her house. He promised to call. The boy then hugged her and the two parted ways. When Minako got home she couldn't help but squeal at the top of her lungs. Hotaru immediately rushed out of her room to see what the big fuss was about. When her sister told her she was going on a date, Hotaru felt both happy, and slightly angered. After all she thought the girl was dying. When she was finished relaying all the details to the violet eyed girl, she went to go pick out something to wear. Hotaru shook her head but smiled. She was happy for her sister. Finally life seemed to be agreeing with them. Dodging a pink dress as she passed Minako's door, she went back to her room to continue her research.

**88 This Time 88**

**88 That Friday Night 88**

Marik furiously banged his head against the cave wall. He was getting soft. Too soft. That damn witch was casting some sort of weakness spell on him, he just knew it! The first thing he did wrong was not kill the girl when he found her, or at least make her his slave. Then he saved her, and helped her when she was injured. And now just last Monday, he unwillingly agreed to work in her stupid, girly shop when she broke him out. Why was he being...nice?! Did such a word exist in his vocabulary? He knew other people could be nice, but him?! This was an outrage! He was Marik!! Malik's yami, a born psychopath. He has done nearly every bad thing in the book. The only things he hasn't accomplish were things he found to be defiling to his own self, and not successfully have taken over the world.

Feeling the blood began to trickle down his forehead he stopped smashing his head and sat on one of the larger rocks. Banging his head had just made his headache worse. He didn't know why he thought it would help, but it did make his ego feel better. Hotaru would be coming in about twenty minutes or so. He probably should clean the blood up so she wouldn't have to get all worried about him. That was another thing he hated. That she actually cared about him. Who in their right minds would do that?! He was a killer! A deranged psycho, who had stepped on loads of people just to get to one person and conquer the world. Hell, why wasn't he stepping on her? Maybe he was. After all she was getting him out of there. Perhaps he could find the Millennium Items again and attempt to take over once she got him out. She did say he could. Her only wish was that he didn't kill her or her family. That was only what? Five people total? He could do that. Yes, that was a good plan. Let her bust him out, go and get the items, kill the pharaoh, conquer the world and make all his slaves except for five people.

"Marik, you're bleeding."

That was enough to snap the yami out of his own thoughts and back into the real world...well at least the Shadow Realm. He looked up to see Hotaru handing him a handkerchief. He narrowed his eyes at the piece of cloth then looked away. "I don't want that."

"Will you then let me heal that?"

"No! I'm fine! I did it to myself anyways!" he snapped, now glaring up at her. Hotaru's composure didn't falter.

Instead she asked a simple. "Why?"

"Cause I hate you!"

There was a moments pause. For a second he thought he might have actually hurt her feelings. But then she just smirked. "Well I know that, but that's a fairly stupid reason to go and hurt yourself. Why waste your time on me?"

That surprised him a bit, but anger soon replaced that feeling. "No wonder people burned witches."

"No wonder people lock up psycho's." she snapped back. The two fell into a glaring contest for about five minutes. It seemed it could last forever, but a screech in the distance made both jump and look out the cave entrance. "What was that?"

"The Reaper found a monster. That was it's dying cry." Marik explained. He then noticed that she had a book in her hand and a bag full of something. "What's all that?"

Following his gaze to the book she lifted it up to her face and opened it. "Oh, I think I found a way to get you out of this place." Now he really wanted to strangle her! She couldn't have told him that when she first got there?!

Gritting his teeth, he made an effort to refrain from beating the shit out of her. Once he felt he wouldn't attack he said, "oh really? So how do we do it?" through his still clenched teeth.

"It's going to take all night. . . and a lot of my energy. The only spell I could compose is for A-class witches. The only person I can think of, who can actually pull this off without any problems is my guardian Setsuna. But she's been trained all her life." she sighed.

Marik got up, ignoring the blood that now was making it's way down his nose and looked at the book. It was all in Latin so he couldn't read it. "Can you manage it."

"Probably not, but I can try. I just have to be careful not to kill myself in the process."

"Wait! You can die from this?" Marik asked, stepping back.

Hotaru nodded. "Of course. It is a A-class spell. I'm still only a D-class witch. But don't worry, in most cases the spell just dies, or you end up with a missing limb."

Ok now Marik wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with this. He couldn't tell if the girl was just trying to psych him out, or if she was being serious. It was then she started taking candles and other items out of her bag and placing them around the area. Marik, after finally wiping the blood off, just sat back and waited for the preparations to be done. He was surprised at how much stuff she could fit in that tiny bag of hers. Eventually he figured, it had to be magical. What about this girl wasn't weird?

The last things Hotaru did was draw a large circle on the ground with chalk and make a five-pointed star in the middle of it. Each tip on the star just barely touched the inside of the circle. She then brought out matches and ordered Marik to help her light all the candles. Once that was accomplished she opened the book and began to read through it. Mumbling to herself in Latin she took out dried lavender petals and sprinkled them on the outside of the circle. She then got out several vials with strange liquids in them. Again she poured them around the circle and one over the star. Taking the last vial she pour a little in her hand and made the sign of the star on her forehead with it. She went over and did the same to Marik.

"What the hell is all of this for? I feel like I'm in a cult." he grumbled.

"The star on our foreheads is to help the spell realize that we are the only ones to leave this realm. I don't want one of those monsters popping up at the last minute and end up in Domino with us. The rest of the stuff is just to help the spell. Except for the lavender, which is for luck for us." she explained.

Did this girl enjoy making it seem like they both were going to die? Then again he couldn't say that he was any better. Finally it seemed the preparations were done. When the violet eyed girl asked if he had any personal items he wanted to bring with him he arched a brow and made a comment about wanting his puddle. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and the two stepped within the circle. Taking a deep breathe hotaru said. "Well this is it. Say good-bye to the shadow Realm Marik."

He looked out at the world, then held up his right hand and flipped it off. The Egyptian then turned back to her. "I've said my good-byes."

"Good. Oh and there's one more thing I forgot to mention. . ."

He sighed. "Does it have something to do with us dying?"

"No. . . you just have to be my guardian once I get you out of here." At this Marik narrowed his lavender eyes at her.

"What do you mean guardian?"

"To atone for your sins you have to now serve me as a protector. But don't make a big fuss about it. This isn't the dark ages, and no one in Domino knows what Minako and I am. I doubt you're actually going to have to protect me from anything." she said, then took a bracelet out of her pocket. It was a simple silver band with a strange dark purple stone on it.

She handed it over to him and said. "The stone is called Amethyst. It will act as a link between us. It also signifies that you are my guardian since I have a matching stone on my necklace." at this she held up her necklace to show him. "You have to wear it at all times, and only I can take it off you."

Without waiting for a response she grabbed his wrist and put the thing on. "Hold on!! I never agreed to this."

"That's to bad for you isn't it? The only way I can get you out of here is to make you my guardian. So just put up with it. After a couple of months it will no longer be required of you and I can remove the bracelet. If it is removed before the end of three full moon cycles, then you will be automatically sent back here, with no way of ever getting back out. Got it?"

Glaring at her, he nodded. Unless another psycho like him tried to take over the world, he knew she was right about not really having to protect her. Hotaru turned the page to in the book and read through it. When she was sure she had the next steps memorized she closed it and put it in her bag. Slightly holding her arms out to her sides, she closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin. The circle beneath them began to glow and the gravity seemed to lessen. Some of the pebbles began to float up around them, while Hotaru's hair also became weightless.(Marik's hair already defies gravity). In her mind Hotaru once again began to pray for Hecate to protect them. She knew she was breaking the rules by performing such a powerful spell, especially alone.

A power surge shot through her body. Immediately she grabbed Marik's hand as they both lifted off the ground. Marik's eyes widened as he watched both of them become transparent. Tightening her grip on the boys hand, she felt one last burst of power, before landing on something soft, and blacking out.

**88888**

Minako was attempting to cook pancakes for herself and sister again. The kitchen was a disaster area so to say. For one, she was making the pancakes from scratch, so flour and dough was everywhere. Her hands were completely white and she had a few smudges on her face. Humming to herself she flipped the two pancakes she already had on the stove over. This time she wasn't going to burn them. Looking at the clock she found it was already nine in the morning. That was strange. Hotaru never slept in that late.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard coming from her sister's room. Not wasting any time Minako bolted out of the kitchen and done the hall. She flung the door open and her jaw hit the ground. Hotaru's bed had broken and said girl was unconscious on the mattress. But that's not what made the blonde nearly go into shock. It was the fat that a strange boy was on top of her sister. Said boy was still conscious and rose up a little. He opened his eyes and saw the violet eyed girl passed out beneath him.

"Hota-."

"Get The Hell Off My Sister!" before he knew it, an insane blonde was beating him on the head with a spatula. Instantly he jumped off the bed to get away from the metal thing that actually hurt.

The blonde did not stop her rain of attacks though. She ran around the bed and cornered him. Still beating him and yelling that she was going to kill him and call the cops and all this other stuff that didn't really make any sense to do after she killed him. Marik just brought his arms up to shield himself. After a few more whacks he realized this must be Minako, Hotaru's sister. Boy and he thought the violet eyed girl was crazy.

"Would you Shut Up Woman!" he yelled, grabbing the spatula out of her hand and hitting her once on the head with it. Minako yelped slightly and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. At this the tension in the room seemed to died done. Exhaling Marik began to explain himself, "I wasn't trying to rape your sister. I'm Marik, the guy from the Shadow Realm."

"I thought it was called the Shower Elm." at this he hit her on the head again and she shut up. Her attention on him soon vanished and she went over to her sister. Checking her pulse she let ut a sigh of relieve to see it was still there. "I can't believe she actually got you out. And she could of told me she planning on doing it tonight so I wouldn't have attacked you."

Marik was now also wishing the same thing. Red square marks were starting to appear on his arms and face where she had hit him. Then realization dawned on him. He was actually out!! And alive! Not much of a welcome party, but that didn't matter. He was actually free of that horrible place. Free to wreak havoc once again!

"Marik-san?"

"San?"

"Fine then, Marik-hentai, could you move Hotaru to my room? I don't want her laying in all this dirt and wood." the boy glared at her and his hands twitched, wanting to strangle the blonde. However he did promise he wouldn't kill any of Hotaru's family. Unfortunately for him, he made that promise before meeting them. Instead he made to hit her once again with the spatula. She flinched and shut her eyes. When she opened them she found he was actually handing the kitchen tool to her. Taking it, she then watched him pick her sister up bridal style. The blonde led him over to her room and he set the small girl down.

"Happy?" he snapped.

Minako just smiled. "Yep!"

"Is something burning?" Immediately Minako's face paled.

"Oh no my pancakes!" she cried then rushed out of the room. Marik just arched a brow at the vanished girl then looked back down at Hotaru.

"You actually expect me to survive with that woman?" receiving no response he walked out of the room to explore the rest of the apartment and watch the blue eyed girl try to put the fire out.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- This was a fun chapter to write.

**_Tenshi_**- Lol! Yes!! Go Minako!! Kick his ass!

_**Spirit**_- . . . with a spatula? Anyways, please Review! Ja ne

Death


End file.
